


Per Os

by DaisyChainz



Series: Subliminal Hux Event 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Come Eating, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominant Kylo Amidala, Hand Feeding, Kylo Amidala, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Fixation, SubliminalHuxEvent, Submissive Armitage Hux, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Kylo Amidala knows all about Chancellor Hux's oral fixation, and how he likes to stop being the Chancellor for a few hours every once in a while.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Subliminal Hux Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090946
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: Subliminal Hux Event 2021





	Per Os

**Author's Note:**

> Subliminal Hux Event
> 
> Week 1: Oral--Kink Prompt
> 
> Pairing: Kylux

"Chancellor." Kylo Amidala stood in his doorway, looking infuriatingly overdressed and rather haughty. He was even wearing thin, blue leather gloves. The only bare skin was that of his face. His hair was loose and his only makeup was a simple red line from the middle of his bottom lip to his chin. 

"Senator." Hux responded, and tried to wait patiently to be invited in. Once he stepped through those doors, he was no longer Chancellor. He was no longer the man in charge. 

Kylo smiled knowingly and stepped aside. "Please," he said with a flourish of his hand. "Come in." 

Hux walked in and stopped just inside the door. He stood, still and waiting, the knot of nerves in his stomach pulling as he waited for that first command. 

The door slid shut behind him and Kylo stepped up very close, almost pressing himself against his back. His breath caressed his neck as he asked him "are you ready for our session?" 

"Yes." Stuttered Hux, suddenly losing control of his tongue. 

"Yes, what?" Kylo purred across his ear. 

"Yes, I'm ready sir. I'm sorry sir." He suddenly felt like a first year Republican Navy cadet. 

"That's quite all right." Kylo said magnanimously, trailing his fingertips along his chin as he walked around to face him. Kylo's eyes followed his own movement as he caressed Hux's lip. A tremor ran through him and he could feel his color rising, but he didn't move. "I like it when you're excited about our sessions. It's part of what makes them worth doing." 

Smiling and moving away, towards the luxuriously appointed living room (even Hux's seemed plain by comparison), Kylo beckoned him to follow. "Through here please." He stood next to a pile of pillows, a wooden box, and a round, covered tray. Gesturing to the pillows, Kylo said with just a touch of an authoritarian tone, "lay down, get comfortable. I have a few items I would like for you to try today." 

As Hux laid across the pillows, his head slightly elevated, Kylo opened the box. He rummaged through for a moment, taking several items out and arranging them to his liking. A few he removed, looked at Hux, then shook his head and returned to the box. Hux's eyes never left Kylo's face; he would be content with whatever Kylo chose for him. 

Finally satisfied with his assortment, Kylo turned his gaze on Hux, who felt the weight of it keenly. Having Kylo's full attention was almost paralyzing in its intensity. He shivered again. 

"Now, you must be certain to tell me if you are uncomfortable with any of the items I'm going to use with you, or anything at all. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir." 

Kylo smiled, Hux feeling warmth at his approval. "Very good. Let's start with something easy, shall we?" 

Hux didn't answer, he simply laid back and watched Kylo as he moved to pick up an item, then turned back to lean over him. 

"First, we have a Theodonan phallus." He held up a long, slender item, part of the impressive dildo collection for which he was infamous. Hux had been dubious of it at first, but had quickly grown to appreciate it; along with Kylo's use of such items. "Open." Commanded Kylo, "but do not move until I say you may." 

Hux opened his mouth and Kylo ran the dildo along the edges of his lips, teasingly at first. Then he finally traced his lips until the tip was tickling across the top of his tongue. Hux's mouth was watering and he was anticipating Kylo's permission to taste and suck the item for himself. 

The dildo was across the back of his tongue before permission came. Watching him closely, Kylo finally said, "you may take it." He watched with widening irises as Hux happily clamped his mouth around it and hollowed his cheeks. His hips shifted up, but his hands remained folded across his belly. 

Kylo continued to watch, slowly moving the dildo in and out as Hux moaned around it. He closed his eyes: his focus entirely on the object in his mouth. The smooth texture, the narrow girth, the way Kylo allowed him to take it more deeply as he sucked heartily. 

Finally, Kylo slid it out with a small pop. "Very good." He breathed near Hux's ear. "That was very nicely done." Hux felt him shift, but his eyes remained tightly closed in his anticipation. He felt the strong desire to smack his lips, but he managed to control himself. He was already completely hard under his robes. 

Another smooth object brushed his lips. "Open." Kylo commanded, sounding a little breathless himself. "This one is larger, a Galless this time." A smooth tip that quickly became ridged pressed over his tongue. "You may explore, do not yet suck." 

Hux managed a mumbled approximation of "Yes, sir", but his mouth was already quite full. His tongue curiously licked at the dildo, trying to get an image of its shape. Narrow at the tip, there were flared ridges spreading outward. Each ridge was covered in small bumps that his tongue tripped over. 

"Now." Said Kylo, mouth against his ear again. Hux could hear his breathing pick up as he watched Hux close his mouth around the phallus to suck. He felt the pressure as the ridges pressed into his palate, his tongue molding over it, the bumps filling his senses. The dildo itself tasted as though it had been washed in floral water. Hux did not attempt to control his drooling. Instead, Kylo moved to dab delicately at his mouth with a soft cloth. 

Hux released the dildo as soon as Kylo began to pull out from his mouth. "So good." He whispered, wiping his mouth again gently. "You are doing very well for me. I have one more item, and then we will move on to other things." 

Hux felt his heart leap in anticipation, but then took a breath to focus himself on what Kylo was currently doing. He opened his eyes. 

This item, Kylo held up for him to see. It was a huge, deformed piece, nothing at all like any phallus Hux had ever encountered. Although, his experience was mostly limited to Kylo's personal collection. 

"This is not a phallus. This is a special item I acquired, just for you." Kylo's eyes sparkled at Hux's reaction. "You are not alone in your desire to use your mouth." He turned the piece over in his hands as though inspecting it. There was a lot to see. Some areas were smooth and rounded, others rough, ragged, even sharp-looking. The color was marbled, and ranged from purple to a deep brown. "The Pollugan people, from the tiny moon Polleganys 3, have those same desires." Hux watched in fascination as Kylo ran his fingers over it, exploring the different textures. Hux wanted it in his mouth so badly he was almost drooling again. Only the knowledge that Kylo would choose the right time kept him under control. 

Finally, Kylo turned his attention back to Hux. "There is much to explore here. We won't try it all today. We will get to know the entire piece, thoroughly, with time." He looked back down and tapped one end. "For today, we will start here." 

Hux barely managed to suppress a groan as Kylo, obviously enjoying himself, brought the rough, jagged edge to Hux's face. He traced his jaw with it gently, then ran the flat edge across his mouth. Hux obediently kept his mouth clamped shut. 

"Open." Whispered Kylo, and Hux did. 

The reward was worth the wait. Kylo slowly pressed it in, it didn't go far. He turned it, allowing the rough edges to drag across his lips, spinning it on his tongue. "Taste." He whispered. 

Hux used his tongue to explore all the edges. They were sharp, but only for the feeling of it, not to cut. He could tell there were tiny serrations along the edge, and he felt every one of them with his tongue. 

Kylo turned it again, his breath caressing His cheek. "Show me what you would like to do to it." He whispered. 

With a sudden compulsion, Hux dug his teeth into the hard material. His tongue dragged along the rough edges as he bit into it with a grinding sound. 

He could hear Kylo's smile as he said, "look at you, you knew exactly what to do. You ferocious little kanx hound." Hux immediately loosened his jaw as Kylo slipped the toy free. "That's enough for now. We'll try more next time." He wiped the saliva from Hux's chin. Hux took the break to try and catch his breath. He was so hard, it was difficult to keep his folded hands from drifting lower. 

"That was wonderful. I'm so glad you enjoyed my surprise." Kylo was saying as he moved the toys aside.

Hux could hear the cover of the tray being removed. "Thank you, sir. I did enjoy it."

Kylo hovered over him again. "Sit up, take a drink of this." He held a cup for Hux to sip from. "Very good. Now, I have something new for you to try; I believe you will enjoy it." He returned the cup to the tray and turned back to Hux with a medium-sized nut or seed between his gloved fingers. Oh, how Hux longed to see, and taste the flesh of those fingers beneath the leather. But he knew he would have to wait to see if it would be allowed. 

"This," Kylo said as he brandished the item, "is a loccatu nut. It's a bit different from most nuts as the treat is within the shell itself." He held it up to Hux's face, he went a little cross-eyed trying to focus on it. It was black and hard, and a little wrinkly looking. "To receive the flavor, you must suck on the nut." Kylo looked pleased at Hux's surprised look. "Yes, I thought you might like that. I'm going to place it on your tongue. You will not touch my fingers." 

"Yes, sir." Hux mumbled, eyes glued to the hand and treat before him. 

"Open." Holding it gently between thumb and forefinger, Kylo gently placed the nut on his tongue. "You may suck now." 

Hux sucked. The nut was hard, and the wrinkles dug into the roof of his mouth. But the harder he sucked, and the more he rolled it around his tongue, the more flavor flooded his mouth. He laid back against the pillows with a satisfied "mmmmmmm" and swallowed the flavor from his mouth. 

Kylo gave him a few minutes with his prize. "Is the flavor about gone?" Hux nodded. "Then open." Hux opened and offered the used nut on the end of his tongue. Kylo plucked it away without brushing him at all. "Very good. Did you enjoy the flavor, as well?" 

"Yes, sir. It was not overly sweet, but rather refreshing. Thank you, sir." 

"You are very welcome. You've done so, very well." Kylo leaned over him, looking him in the face. Hux felt himself stiffen with anticipation. "I think it's time to move onto other things." 

"Yes, sir." Hux answered, trying not to sound too eager. He must not have succeeded because Kylo smiled knowingly. He held a hand up. 

"Would you like to taste the leather?" 

"Yes, sir!" 

Kylo reached his pointer finger out and traced Hux's lips. "You may open." He said after a few, long moments. He laid the finger across his tongue. They sat like that for a bit, saliva starting to accumulate at the corner of Hux's mouth. Kylo didn't wipe it away, this time. Hux felt his entire body trembling with anticipation. He moaned as Kylo silently added his middle finger. With a smile he said, "suck." 

Hux sucked. He tasted the leather, he felt the seams of the gloves, the shape of Kylo's fingers inside. He soothed his own anticipation by sucking until Kylo's fingers were surely throbbing with the blood drawn into them. He could not stop the sounds coming from his nose. 

Leaning in, Kylo said "you're always so appreciative of what you're given. You've been perfect for me, you deserve a reward. Release." 

Immediately, Hux opened his mouth. Kylo smiled at him as he slowly loosened the gloves from his fingers, then slid his hand free. He wiggled his fingers at Hux, the first two fingers were indeed blood red. 

Then, to Hux's surprise, Kylo pulled the sleeve of his robe back, to reveal the tattooed skin of his forearm. His eyes widened at the rare pleasure being offered him. 

"I said you deserved a reward." He brandished his arm at Hux. "Take what you desire." 

Hux felt an overwhelming rush throughout his body, his vision dimming slightly for a moment. Trembling fingers reached out to take the offered arm and draw it closer. He looked to Kylo again. 

"Yes." He breathed. "You may taste, you may suck." 

Hux dragged Kylo's palm over his mouth, taking in his smell and the warmth of his skin. He tasted and smelled like the gloves. His tongue felt the texture of his skin in tiny licks. Kylo's eyes were closed as he focused on everything Hux was doing to him. 

Hux drew his thumb into his mouth and suckled noisily. They both moaned into the otherwise quiet room. He kissed and sucked each finger, then licked his way across Kylo's wrist, and up onto his arm. He left several, tiny suction bruises as he went, Kylo gasping softly as he created each one. 

Kylo's free hand dropped to his lap. "Hmmmm. You are too good at this. Come taste more." He reclaimed his arm and used his hands to separate his robes at the chest. 

Hux leaned over to lick at his collar bone, feeling Kylo's chest rise and fall more quickly beneath him. He left marks over his shoulder, though they were difficult to see on the ink-darkened skin. The trunk of the plant was across Kylo's chest, from which sprouted all the vines and leaves that covered a good bit of his upper body. Hux's tongue traced the vines all the way back down to Kylo's pecs, and then turned his attention to his nipples. 

Kylo gasped as Hux latched on, sucking hard and using his tongue to rotate the piercing there. Fingers dug into the back of Hux's head, pulling him closer. He finally released, gasping for air, and tasted the skin all the way to the other nipple. 

With a loud moan, Kylo clutched him and pulled them both down onto the carpeted floor. "Lower." Kylo demanded, and Hux moved his mouth as far down as Kylo had parted his robes. He left dark patches as he sucked, and he could see Kylo's erection through the fabric, his hips rising and falling with his moans. His fingers were still entangled in Hux's hair. Hux felt himself throb, but still he did not touch himself. He knew he would be told when it was allowed. 

He had to take a deep breath from his nose to keep from coming, when Kylo finally revealed himself. "Taste, suck, drink." 

Hux did. Ducking his head he mouthed at Kylo's testicles. He nuzzled each one, then sucked them into his mouth, rolling them over his tongue. As each slipped from his mouth he could feel the saliva coating his chin. Turning his attention to Kylo's cock, he licked, he sucked, he bobbed his head up and down, listening to Kylo's cries. He leaned into the gag as Kylo pushed his hips up and came, the ragged sound coming from his throat filling Hux's ears. He pushed Hux further down on his cock, as the last twitches of his hips spilled his final drops of come. 

Finally, Kylo slumped back down. He released Hux's hair and lay flat on the floor, arms spread wide. Hux slurped him clean, licking up any come and saliva that had escaped his mouth. 

When he was done he sat back on his heels, waiting on the pleasure of Kylo Amidala. 

With a long satisfied sigh, Kylo looked at him. He smiled dreamily. "You may disrobe." 

With shaky hands, Hux undressed, laying his robes across the pillows behind him. While he watched, Kylo shrugged his robes the rest of the way off as well. He finally propped himself up on one elbow and regarded Hux's erection, trembling over his belly even as he still sat up on his knees. 

"You may come now." 

Hux had barely gotten his hand around his own cock before his orgasm came crashing down around him. His focus went from his groin, following where it spread across his belly and through each of his limbs. It was powerful, and his entire body shook as he spilled across himself. 

When he finally came completely back to himself, Kylo was watching him intently. He motioned to Hux's hand, still clutched tightly around his cock. "Open." He commanded. 

Hux's jaw dropped open, he was still catching his breath. 

"Lick, suck. Clean yourself." 

Hux brought his sullied hand to his mouth, licking his own come off, mingling the flavor with Kylo's. He sucked each finger until all the come was gone, then dropped his hand back to his side. 

"Wonderful." Purred Kylo and he crawled over to Hux, lowering his head and licking the last of Hux's come from his belly and cock. Hux felt a small twinge of desire, but was too exhausted to move, much less think seriously about anything more. Kylo raised up on his knees to kiss Hux deeply, allowing him to taste the last of himself. 

Kylo finally pulled away and laid a hand flat on his chest. "Lay down." He pushed until they were tangled across the pillows together. "How do you feel, Chancellor?" His hand stroked lazily across his skin. 

Hux smiled tiredly. "Empty. But satisfied." 

"Excellent. You must let me know when you are in need of another session." 

Hux sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "With the promise of that new toy, it may not be long." 

Kylo breathed across his skin as he said, "I only await your pleasure, Chancellor."

*** **

**Author's Note:**

> Per Os is Latin for 'By Mouth'


End file.
